A different view on love traduzione
by DanyCullen
Summary: Dopo un incidente con un pozione, James e Lily si scambiano i corpi. Ma hanno bisogno di tenere il segreto: Preparare la pozione non era esattamente secondo le regole della scuola. Guardate come ci riescono vivendo l'uno nella pelle dell'altro. traduzione


**Note della traduttrice:**  
Per chi la sta seguendo, è vero, ho un'altra fan fiction in corso e sì, già aggiorno come una lumaca, metteteci anche un'altra fan fiction aperta…ma era tanto che desideravo tradurre qualcosa, far leggere a chi non ne avrebbe altrimenti la possibilità una bella storia, che non fosse troppo pesante e che facesse magari sorridere qualcuno. Ed ho trovato "A different view on love" di merlinhelz l'ho trovata.  
Che dire, se notate strane incongruenze nella lingua ditemelo, sarò felice di riconoscere i miei errori per migliorarmi.  
Qui trovate il link per l'originale della fan fiction al link:

.net/s/5257962/1/A_Different_View_On_Love

DanyCullen

**A different view on love  
di merlinhelz  
tradotta da DanyCullen**

**Capitolo 1  
Perché lo sto facendo di nuovo?**

"Perché lo sto facendo di nuovo?"

Lily si guardò attorno nella stanza, ma nessuno rispose ai suoi brontolii. I suoi lunghi riccioli rossi stavano cominciando a rovinarsi quando si sporse sul calderone, mescolando un liquido di color porpora scuro. "Tu sai perché lo sto facendo?" La pozione comprensibilmente non replicò. Scosse la testa; stava diventando pazza.

Lily prese una piccola bottiglia grigia dalla tasca. Rigirandosi la bottiglia fra le mani, soppesò l'etichetta. L'estratto di Inachis era raro, potente e molto difficile da ottenere. L'aveva rubato dalle scorte del professor Lumacorno. Ovviamente, non sarebbe mai stata sospettata del furto, sapeva che Lumacorto non si sarebbe mai sognato che la sua studentessa preferita fosse la colpevole. Ma anche Lily sarebbe stata in un grosso guaio se fosse stata scoperta.

Incrociando le dita, pregò ogni Dio, o almeno un Antico Mago, stesse ascoltando. Aveva ottenuto l'estratto con successo, ma in qualsiasi momento, qualcuno avrebbe potuto irrompere e prenderla con le mani nel sacco. Essere beccata avrebbe potuto significare la sospensione o peggio: la sua spilla da Caposcuola.

Sapendo di non avere scelta, Lily lesse la seguente riga di istruzioni. Per motivarsi si immaginò nella sua mente la faccia di Alice "Per favore Lily" l'implorava la faccia di Alice, vicina alle lacrime. "Devi farlo, per me!" Lily sbuffò in un modo inadatto ad una signora. Alice era la sua migliore amica. Dal momento in cui i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di lacrime Lily era stata fregata. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare qualsiasi cosa Alice avesse chiesto.

Ad Alice mancava enormemente il suo ragazzo, Frank Paciock. Lui era più grande e non veniva più ad Hogwarts. Col crescere del numero di attacchi dei Mangiamorte, il sistema di sicurezza era diventato molto rigido. Con tutte queste incertezze Alice voleva essere vicina a Frank, ma era quasi impossibile per lei vederlo durante il periodo scolastico. Gli scriveva lettere tutti i giorni e faceva il conto alla rovescia per le vacanze e per le visite ad Hogsmeade. Non era abbastanza. Alice voleva disperatamente passare del tempo con lui.

Una settimana prima, Alice si era imbattuta in una pozione in un vecchio libro di testo. Qualora fosse stata bevuta la pozione avrebbe portato la propria anima gemella al proprio fianco. Se Alice avesse bevuto la pozione, Frank avrebbe dovuto apparire accanto a lei. Loro avrebbero potuto trascorrere così un po' del tanto agognato tempo insieme ad Hogwarts. Dopo ventiquattro ore la pozione avrebbe finito il suo effetto e Frank sarebbe tornato a casa. Era un piano perfetto ed Alice era estasiata. La pozione aveva la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi. Comunque, c'era un difetto. La pozione era molto difficile da preparare e Alice non aveva le capacità necessarie.

Ed era a questo punto che arrivava Lily. Come unico abile pozionista in cui Alice aveva fiducia, Alice aveva implorato il suo aiuto. All'inizio Lily rifiutò, citando tutte le regole della scuola che avrebbe dovuto infrangere. Era una Caposcuola dopotutto e doveva dare l'esempio. Ma, lentamente, Lily aveva cominciato a cambiare idea. Vedeva quanto ad Alice mancava Frank e sapeva che Frank stava allo stesso modo. Lily capì quanto avrebbe significato per entrambi anche solo trascorrere un giorno insieme. Dopo solo qualche giorno, Lily cedette e accettò di fare la pozione.  
E dunque lei era lì, sgobbando su un calderone bollente mentre gli altri studenti stavano cenando.

Lo stomaco di Lily brontolò. "Smetti!" ordinò. "Sto cercando di lavorare!" Indirizzando uno sguardo arcigno alla parte offesa, svitò il coperchio dell'estratto di Inachis. Si sporse attentamente sulla pozione per aggiungere una goccia. Era essenziale che lo facesse bene. Secondo le istruzioni, aggiungerne troppo avrebbe potuto avere conseguenze disastrose. "Alice dovrà essermi grata" aggiunse sottovoce. Odiava sentirsi affamata.

Si chiese se nessuno avesse notato che non era a cena. Alice lo avrebbe fatto sicuramente, ma sapeva molto bene dov'era Lily. Agli insegnanti sarebbe mancata la loro studentessa preferita, ma probabilmente avrebbero pensato che fosse fuori con un libro. Nessuno l'avrebbe mai saputo.

Tranne lui. A lui probabilmente sarebbe mancata la sua forma di divertimento preferito della cena. Scacciò il pensiero dalla sua mente. Lui era completamente preso dal suo mondo per chiedersi che cosa…

"Lily, mio carissimo giglio, che cosa stai facendo quaggiù?" disse una voce compiaciuta, molto vicina a lei. Lily gemette. Ma certo che James Potter avrebbe notato che non era a cena. Ma certo che l'avrebbe seguita di sotto, come un'irritante cane-pecora. Era proprio tipico di lui apparire all'improvviso. Non importava che fosse un sotterraneo deserto o che fosse quasi impossibile da trovare senza sapere dove fosse. Fece finta di nulla continuando il suo lavoro. Forse se lo avesse ignorato se ne sarebbe andato.

Il suo piano fallì. Lui compensò il suo silenzio continuando a parlare. "Una pozione, vedo. Di nascosto? È una pozione d'amore?" fece una risata bassa che la irritò ancora di più. "Non ti preoccupare, cara Lily, io ti amo già"

_Perché è così esasperante?_ Seccata, si voltò per fargli una ramanzina. Qualcosa di lui la faceva sempre scattare. Nel suo stato affamato, era inconsapevole del fatto che la bottiglia nella sua mano si stava lentamente capovolgendo. Delle gocce cominciarono a scendere, l'una dopo l'altra.

_Plic…_

"Ti informo che…"

La pozione spumeggiò.

_Plic…_

"non sono affatto…"

Cominciarono ad apparire delle bolle.

_Plic…_

"affari tuoi che cosa…"

Le bolle cominciarono a scoppiettare.

_Plic…_

"decido di fare con il mio tempo libero…"

Le bolle cominciarono a girare vorticosamente.

_Plic…_

"e se scelgo di trascorrerlo in un sotterraneo…"

La pozione si fermò, diventando di un pericoloso rosso sangue.

_Plic…_

"preparando pozione molto al di là del tuo misero livello di abilità…"

CRASH!

Lily ebbe solo un breve secondo di vittoria dal suo discorso prima che la pozione esplodesse in una nube di gas. Per un breve secondo, Lily si sentì come se fosse senza peso, volando attraverso l'aria senza un pensiero al mondo. Per quelle che sembrarono ore, andò alla deriva nel nulla, prima che tornasse indietro nel suo stato normale di mente con un tonfo.

Aprì gli occhi. Qualcosa era sbagliato. La sua vista normalmente perfetta era diventata alquanto offuscata. Preoccupata, cercò James nel sotterraneo, gemendo con una voce che non sembrava affatto la sua. Allarmata, sentì una piccola mano sulla sua spalla. Girandosi lentamente, non era preparata per quello che vide.

Aspettandosi James, si trovò a fissare se stessa in un paio di occhi verdi alquanto brillanti e alquanto scioccati. Occhi verdi posti sul suo viso.

Lily Evans stava fissando se stessa.

**Note di fine capitolo (dell'autrice):**  
Sintonizzati sul prossimo capitolo, quando James e Lily scoprono che cosa è andato storto, scopriremo qualcosa di più riguardo alla pozione, James darà fastidio a Lily (come sempre) e loro scopriranno quanto a lungo saranno bloccati l'uno nel corpo dell'altro!

Per chi fosse interessato il Nymphalidae inahis è un tipo di rara farfalla. Ho sempre amato le farfalle e questa particolare farfalla è molto bella e rara. Mi piace credere che se si raccogliesse un estratto dalle sue ali questo avrebbe proprietà magiche. Quindi l'ho messo nella mia storia.

Grazie per aver letto! Per favore lasciatemi una recensione, illuminano davvero le mie giornate!


End file.
